


Monster

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he said he loved me, but he ripped me apart in shreds...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Monster**

He said he loved me

for once I believed him,

until he ripped me apart,

and torn me into two.

for I did not know what would happen.

_all I knew was that a monster came back to my grave._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2330521/1/Monster


End file.
